Amor de Hinata
by hinatauchiha82
Summary: La navidad no era algo que le agradara, hasta que la conoció a ella.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Capítulo Único**_

Debió hacer caso a su instinto y de esa forma evitar su situación actual. Estar de rodillas frente aquel pequeño presente hecho trizas y en medio de sus compañeros de oficina, fue algo con lo que nunca contó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, no lloraría y mucho menos delante de ella. La asistente de su jefe tenía las manos en la cintura sonriendo con auto suficiencia.  
Sentía que le gustaba verla en esa posición tan incómoda, tal vez por el hecho de que aquella estaba celosa. Y es que para ninguno de los presentes era un secreto que la joven de cabellos rosados tenía un fuerte enamoramiento hacia Sasuke Uchiha, el dueño de la empresa para la cual trabajaban.

"No debiste. ¿Qué creías? ¿Que él iba a correr a abrazarte y después darte las gracias por tu ridículo regalo? Te lo dije, odia la navidad y que mejor es evitarte la pena de que Sasuke se burle de ti y te despida." Le dijo fingiendo pena.

La joven de cabellos azulinos recogió como pudo el pequeño paquete forrado con papel de color dorado, o lo que quedaba de el. Era una lástima, había pasado la noche anterior horneando esas galletas de canela y ni que decir de la envoltura. Armó la caja con mucho cariño y creó con sus propias manos los hermosos detalles verdes y rojos que lo adornaban.

Pero ella, Sakura Haruno, quizás tenía razón.

Era tan insignificante su obsequio.

Se reincorporo con ligera torpeza y levantó la vista. El reluciente color de dos esmeraldas chocó con sus blancas pupilas y rápidamente desvío la mirada apenada.

No dejo de notar que estaban solas. La pequeña celebración de los empleados había tocado a su fin.

Con agilidad cogió su abrigo y después su maletín, para dirigirse al ascensor que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Durante el trayecto no despego los ojos del suelo, necesitaba salir de ese lugar que la asfixiaba, lo mas pronto posible.

Sakura la vio marcharse con ligera satisfacción y entró a la oficina de Sasuke. El chico estaba de pie mirando atraves del enorme cristal de los ventanales, como los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre la ciudad.

"Hermoso panorama ¿no?" Preguntó la joven cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y caminando hacia el minibar que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Pero el se mantuvo en silencio.  
Hizo un gesto triste y sirvió dos copas con vino. Cogió una para ella y le ofreció la otra al moreno.

"Gracias." Contesto él secamente tomandola de las manos de la mujer, para después beber de un trago todo el contenido, mientras la chica de cabellos rosas hacia lo mismo.

"Sasuke, deberías estar con alguien esta navidad. Han pasado diez años, ¿por que no olvidas ya?" Dijo mientras depositaba el recipiente vacío sobre la barra.

"¿Olvidar? Es algo que no puedo permitirme... ¿Como podría?." Soltó con tristeza, dando por terminada la conversación. La Haruno lo entendió perfectamente, abrió la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral.

"Si lo deseas, estaré en mi casa..."

"Gracias. Lo pensaré." Le contestó sin mirarla siquiera.

Luego de unos instantes, al fin pudo corroborar que estaba solo. Dejó sobre el escritorio la copa y no dudo de que el licor habia removido varias de sus memorias. Lo que vivío años atrás en esas fechas lo herían sobremanera. Su hermano, su madre, su padre y ella...

Esa mujer que amaba tanto y que a pesar del tiempo, no podría olvidar nunca.

Saco su billetera y observó detenidamente la fotografía.

"Nuestra ultima navidad juntos." Mencionó en voz baja, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Se dejó caer abruptamente en el sofá y se reclino sobre el respaldo. Tal vez fuera el cansancio o la idea de no pensar tanto en su familia que se quedó profundamente dormido, era lo mejor. No deseaba volver a casa por el momento, estar allá no le hacia ningun bien.

Demasiados recuerdos, buenos y amargos, pero que hacían mella en su alma desvalida, porque el gran Sasuke Uchiha tenia sentimientos. Si la gente pudiera entender que su semblante gélido y serio era solo superficial.

Una careta que usaba constantemente para ocultar su verdadero yo.

Solo Sakura, su mejor amiga y asistente lo conocía muy bien.

Sonó su celular mientras revisaba su abrigo en busca de las llaves.

"¿Aló?" Contestó el aparato.

"Sakura, es Ino..." Se oyó decir al otro lado de la línea.

"¡Hey! ¿Que tal? Te fuiste sin despedirte... ¿Como esta Kiba? ¿Van a ir al baile de la empresa para mañana?" Preguntó entrando a su apartamento. Acomodó el bolso sobre el piso y se quitó los zapatos dejandolos a un lado de la puerta.

"Bien, él esta bien. Y pues, sabes que sí iremos."

"¿Ahora me vas a reprochar, cierto?" Cuestionó un tanto indignada, conocía perfectamente a la otra mujer que ahora le hablaba con seriedad en su voz.

"Sakura, eres mi amiga y tengo que decirte que lo que le hiciste a Hinata, no estuvo bien." Dijo de inmediato.

"¿Porqué la defiendes? Trató de acercarse a Sasuke, yo solo defendí lo que es mío..."

Hubo un tenso silencio.

"Sabes que Sasuke jamas podrá olvidar a Karin, por más que lo intentes..." Soltó al fin de unos segundos.

La joven guardo silencio.

La verdad dolía, pero no podía negarlo. Suspiró con marcado cansancio.

"Bien. Tienes toda la razón, creo que me sobrepase esta vez... Mira amiga, prometo solemnemente que en el baile de navidad me disculparé con ella ¿vale?"

"¡Esa es mi Sakura!" Exclamo euforica. Mientras se escuchaban gritos lastimeros a traves de la bocina.

"¿Ocurré algo?" Preguntó angustiada.

"Oh sí, Kiba... Quiere su medicina, amiga te dejo para que descances..."

"De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana. Dile a tu novio que no exagere, que vivira. ¡Feliz navidad!"

"¡Feliz navidad para tí también!"

Ino Yamanaka era como su angel guardián. si no fuera por ella no sabria que sería de su vida. Y aunque la peli rosa era mayor, sin duda alguna la rubia era la mas centrada y madura de las dos.

"Hinata" Suspiró rememorando a la joven Hyūga. " Tal vez fui muy cruel con esa chica..." Dicho esto se fue directo a la cocina a buscar un bocadillo.

Tenía frío.

De golpe abrió sus negros orbes, solo para encontrarse con una oscuridad reinante. Observo su reloj, pasaban de las seis y media. Pensó que sería buena idea volver a su casa, necesitaba desesperadamente un baño y una deliciosa cena de microondas. Ya que dio vacaciones a su mayordomo y a toda la servidumbre por dos días para que disfrutaran las festividades en compañia de sus respectivas familias. Sonrió con ironia poniendose de pie en el acto y guardando sus pertenencias en el bolsillo del pantalón. Vistio la gabardina de color negro que colgaba del perchero y salió de su oficina. Dos conserjes charlaban animadamente, probablemente era su descanso así que solo se limito a escuchar la conversación mientras llegaba a su destino.

"¡La pobrecilla! Yo la saludé en la mañana y la felicité por tan lindo regalo que nos dio..." Comenzó uno.

"Me apenó lo que le hizo la mujer esa... ¿Como podría saber si al señor Uchiha le desagradaría ese detalle? Hinata es muy linda, muy tierna, no merecía eso." Continuo el mas viejo de ellos.

"¿Tú viste lo que hizo la licenciada Haruno?" Cuestiono el otro y al escuchar el apellido de su asistente, Sasuke detuvo sus pasos, manteniendose oculto detras de unas plantas decorativas.

"Por supuesto, ¿quien no lo vio? Llego la niña sonriendo y de un golpe la asistente le arranco la cajita de sus manos arrojandola al piso. ¡Yo lo vi! Y despues pisoteo el regalo, esparciendo las galletas... Me daban ganas de... ¡Señor Uchiha!- De inmediato los dos hombres callaron subitamente al ver a su patrón.

"Que tengan una felíz na...vidad" Dijo y continuo su camino dejando perplejos a los conserjes, ya que nunca les dirigia ni la mirada.  
Ellos reanudaron sus labores después de ese pequeño incidente. El joven Uchiha siguio andando y algo crujio debajo de sus pies. El observo con detenimiento lo que habia pisado, sin duda alguna se trataba de las viandas que llevara la susodicha.

"Hinata"

"¿Quien era Hinata?" No lograba recordarla, aunque nunca intento conocer a alguna de las secretarias, era en vano tratar incluso de imaginarla.

No le dio importancia al asunto, despues de todo le preguntaría a Sakura a que se referían aquellos empleados.

El ascensor descendió  
con lentitud pero en cuestión de minutos llego al estacionamiento que estaba construido debajo del edificio. No había nadie a la vista, y la mayoría de sus asalariados se habían ido. O eso creyó pues al acercarse a su automóvil, escucho que otro vehículo trataba de encender inútilmente.

Al acercarse escuchó una suave voz suplicante.

"Vamos, por favor funciona..."

"¿Necesita ayuda?" Cuestionó a la persona que estaba sentada al volante, pero sus ojos repararon en el asiento del copiloto.

Un paquete destruido.

Entonces ella era Hinata.

La joven salio presurosa pero no le dio la cara, por lo cual pudo ver su larga cabellera azulina con total libertad.

"Madre" Soltó en voz queda casi sin pensar, con los ojos abiertos debido a la sorpresa de estar, aunque fuera un instante, frente a la mujer que le dio la vida. Hinata se giro y el pudo ver sus facciones, era muy hermosa, no tanto como Sakura o Karin, pero esos ojos perlados como lunas le miraban con nerviosismo y tristeza. La vio ocultar su mirada debajo del flequillo que le coronaba la frente y él, en ese momento deseo que lo mirara de nueva cuenta. Estaba dispuesto a pedirselo pero de inmediato recupero la compostura al ver que abría los labios para mencionar algo.

"E-esto al p-parecer la bateria de-dejo de funcionar..." Dijo con marcada timidez.

"Debiste llamar a un taxi, pero ya es muy tarde. Tal vez por ser víspera de noche buena, sera mas dificil localizar uno..." Le explico conciliadoramente.

"S-Si, es verdad..."

"¿Porque no llamas a tus padres o tus hermanos? Tal vez tengas novio o esposo..." Le sugirio.

"No tengo..." Sasuke no supo si la muchacha se referia a que no tenia familia o novio, pero por el momento decidio dejarlo de lado.

Ella siguio callada y el comenzo a desesperarse. Asi que aclaro su garganta y la chica levanto el rostro. Ahi estaban otra vez, esos bellos ojos lo hipnotizaban.

"S-Señor Uchiha, ya e-es tarde, gracias por su a-ayuda..." Soltó con nerviosismo, y después continuo con su labor.

"Permiteme llevarte a tu casa" Le ofreció.

"¡No! N-no podría aceptar..." Exclamó un tanto alterada.

-Ya veo... Tu novio podría ponerse celoso de que alguien te hiciera un favor, pero el idiota no puede venir por tí por temor al frío, ¿no?" Supuso un tanto molesto.

"No Señor Uchiha, no tengo novio..." El joven se quedo sin habla, bueno, al menos esa chica no tenia novio y no entendía porque tal afirmación le daba hasta cierto punto, alegría.

"Hinata, sube de inmediato a mi auto..." Ordenó. Ella intento decir algo pero él jefe recogio sus cosas y entre ellas estaba el regalo que había pensado darle.

"¡Este no!" Ella trato de darle alcance a lo que sostenía en las manos pero él era más alto y agil.

"¿No? Este es mío." Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y en efecto, corroboro que era verdad lo que decían los encargados de limpieza al ver que la joven no lo había negado y como el que calla, otorga.

Hinata comenzo a temblar y sus ojos parecían llorosos.

Ella bajo los brazos derrotada y vio aterrada como el hombre buscó entre las piezas una galleta completa y procedió a devorarla, luego continuo con las demas.

"¡Por favor! No lo haga, acepto su ofrecimiento..."

"No lo hago para chantajearte, estan deliciosas." Ella se sonrojo hasta las pestañas y siguio a Sasuke hasta su automovil. El muchacho le dio su maletín pero no le regreso los bizcochos. Caballerosamente le abrio la portezuela y aunque la joven de ojos perlados dudo unos instantes se subio un tanto consternada.

¡Sasuke Uchiha no era así!

¿Que tramaba? ¿Despedirla?

El condujo por las desoladas calles de la ciudad por espacio de veinte minutos, durante ese tiempo no cruzo palabra con su acompañante. Ella permanecia como estatua y su respiración pausada, aunque no había mucho de que hablar.

Afuera la nieve caía sin tregua y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio de una tormenta, pero guardo silencio respecto a la peligrosa situación.

De vez en cuando el auto derrapaba sobre el pavimento congelado, pero el moreno era un experto al volante.

Hinata lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo con disimulo.

Para ella tenerlo a su lado, oler su perfume y tener su presencia tan cerca, era más de lo que hubo deseado o soñado desde que lo conociera. Pero sabía que alguien de su posición jamás se fijaria en ella.

"¿Entonces aquí es donde vives?" Preguntó apagando el GPS y tratando de ver el conjunto de viviendas que estaban construidas a lo largo de la calle. Parecia un lugar tranquilo y amigable.

"S-Sí, aquí es..."

"Vamos, te acompañare..." Ella iba a protestar pero él se bajo del carro sin prestarle un atisbo de atención, enseguida le ayudo a descender.  
Seguía nevando pero afortunadamente habían arribado con bien y la joven Hyūga se dio cuenta del peligro de manejar en esas condiciones.  
El edificio donde viviera estaba a solo unos cuantos metros pero el frio era intenso y ella temblaba, por lo que Sasuke la rodeo con un brazo atrayendola hacia él.

Sus piernas comenzaron a chocar entre sí y la tonalidad de su faz era mas roja que un tomate maduro. Caminaron con dificultad, pues de vez en cuando sus pies resbalaban contra el suelo cristalizado.

A duras penas llegaron a la entrada de la construcción. Entro primero ella y después Sasuke.

"Y aquí esta, sana y salva..."

"Gr-Gracias Señor Uchiha"

"Entonces nos veremos mañana en el baile que organiza mi empresa..." Él se dio la vuelta y camino alejandose sin esperar una respuesta.

"¡Espere!" Él se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta.  
La Hyūga trato de hablar coherentemente, algo de por si dificil para una persona nerviosa. "N-no se puede ir así con este clima, por favor, venga. Tomaremos una taza de chocolate caliente y podrá esperar en lo que mengua esta tormenta... Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle..." Suplico al joven. Sasuke acepto de buena gana y la siguio hasta su vivienda.

Hinata encendio las luces y él se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que era el lugar.

Había una cocineta, una mesa con dos sillas, además de un horno de microondas y una cafetera. En la habitación contigua sobre la pared estaba un amplio sillón. Enfrente de este un televisor pequeño, un librero y un escritorio. Hinata ayudo a Sasuke a quitarse su abrigo y despues lo suspendio de una de las perchas que estaban junto a la puerta. Pidió que tomara asiento mientras iba y se cambiaba. El Uchiha permanecio en silencio mientras esperaba por la chica y detenidamente observo el lugar.  
Las paredes blancas y las lucecitas de colores del árbol de navidad le daban un aire acogedor. Varios cuadros terminaban de decorar los muros y no dejo de notar un violín de excelente calidad que reposaba en una esquina de la habitación. El sitio estaba perfectamente limpio y una maceta de flores de nochebuena descansaba sobre la mesita de centro. La ventana que habia en la sala daba al lugar en que tenía aparcado el auto y comprobo que la tormenta no tenía para cuando acabar.

Hinata llegó después de algunos minutos, llevaba puesto una camiseta holgada y unos pants, ademas de unas zapatillas. Traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y a Sasuke se le antojo muy diferente.

"He preparado la cena antes de ir a la reunion, solo resta esperar que se caliente..." Dijo la chica encendiendo el horno de la estufa.

"Gracias, Hinata... Tengo mucha hambre..."

"Espero le agrade, voy a preparar el chocolate..."

"¿Tendrás más galletas de canela?" Pregunto interesado.

"Si, aun quedaron algunas..." Sasuke la vio ir y venir por toda la cocina, preparando y sirviendo la deliciosa bebida.

"Veo que pasaras las festividades sola, ¿que hay de tu familia?"

"..." Hinata lo observo fijamente y despues inclino la cabeza.

"De verdad, lo siento... No quería incomodarte..." Soltó un tanto apenado y giro la cabeza hacia el árbol de navidad.

"No se preocupe, yo no..."

"Odio la navidad..." Musito. Ella abrio los ojos de par en par.

"¿P-puedo p-preguntar porqué?" Cuestionó timidamente.

"Ya lo has hecho, ¿no?" Se arrepintio de ser grosero, porque la chica se sonrojo y bajo una vez mas la mirada. Sasuke la observo detalladamente y al fin habló.

"Hace diez años en estas fechas, cuando tenía veinte años yo estaba en París. Mis padres, mi hermano y mi... Mi esposa... Querían darme una sorpresa de navidad, pero el avión en el que viajaban estallo en el aire, debido a complicaciones en los tanques de combustible. Murieron instantaneamente y yo me quedé solo. Perdí a mi adorada familia y eso para mí fue un golpe terrible. Y mi mujer... Desde ese día prometí no amar a nadie más como la amé a ella..." El guardo silencio, no entendía porque había abierto su corazón ante una desconocida. Pero ella le miraba, no con lástima, si no con tristeza genuina.

"Usted, ¿también?" Menciono en un hilillo de voz.

Sasuke la observo extrañado, no entendía sus palabras.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"A... Olvídelo..." Dijo al fin y se giro para revisar el asado. Pero se mantuvo de pie y comenzo a sollozar.

"Hinata..."

"Disculpeme... Aunque quisiera no podría evitar llorar..." Busco de inmediato una servilleta y se enjugo las lágrimas.

"¿Porqué lloras así?"

"Porqué... Recuerdo a una niña de diez años esperando a sus padres desde el aeropuerto, en París. Estudiaba en un internado importante en esa ciudad, pues su familia tenía mucho dinero. Ellos venían a verla junto a su hermanita de nueve meses, Hanabi.

Pero nunca llegaron.

Cuando se entero de que ellos habían muerto, intento suicidarse varias veces, pero gracias a Dios nunca lo logro.

Regreso a su país para encontrarse con que ya no tenía nada. Hombres malvados la dejaron desposeída y abandonada en un orfanato. Sola, sin nadie que velara por ella.

Ninguna persona quisó adoptarla, y a los dieciseis años tuvo que salir del lugar que ella había conocido como su casa, para ganarse la vida. Pero dejo de lado los malos recuerdos y solo conservo los buenos, porque era lo que sus padres y su hermana representaban para ella."

"¿Y aun así celebras estas fiestas?" Cuestiono con cierto enfado.

"Señor Uchiha, ¿como podría no hacerlo? Para mí, es especial. Y no solo eso, en dos días cumplo años, ¿debería odiar hasta mi fecha de nacimiento?"

"..." Sasuke se sintió estúpido, Hinata era una gran luchadora, dulce y tierna. Enfoco su vida a lo bueno que Dios le había dado a pesar de que sufrió desde pequeña la perdida de su familia y él en cambio, se había hundido en el dolor y la desesperanza.

Ella se volteo y apago el horno.

Despues fijo su vista con detenimiento en los malvaviscos que había dejado caer sobre el chocolate.

Se estremecio.

Sasuke la había rodeado con sus fuertes brazos.

"Siento mucho haber removido esos tristes recuerdos..." Dijo al fin.

"S-señor Uchiha" La tomo del cuello y la atrajo hacia él. Hinata no entendia el proceder de su jefe e intento zafarse pero la tenía fuertemente asida.

De pronto la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a la recamara cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

En ese lugar fue donde desataron sus sentimientos, donde al fin pudieron ser ellos los que juntos vencieron al mundo. Se necesitaban, lo sabían...

Estaba sentado al borde de la cama al ver que aun no despuntaba el alba. Observo con detenimiento a la mujer que dormia placidamente y le acaricio la espalda con ternura. Ella hizo un mueca a modo de sonrisa al sentir su calido tacto. Era tan hermosa y él estaba tan felíz de haberla conocido.

Se puso los pantalones al igual que la camisa y poco despues los zapatos.

Cuando se levanto a por la corbata, cayo su billetera mostrando la foto de Karin. Sus ojos lo observaban fijamente.

"¿Que he hecho?" Murmuro llevandose la mano a la sien, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados. Cogio su abrigo y salio del departamento azotando la puerta.

La ojiperla se desperto sobresaltada debido al ruido y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba a su lado. Arrojó las sabanas al suelo y procedio a levantarse.

Lo buscó en el cuarto de baño pero no lo encontró. Preocupada se llevo una mano al pecho y comenzo a respirar entrecortadamente. De inmediato se puso la ropa y fue a la cocina, notó que la gabardina del pelinegro no estaba. Abrió la puerta y aun tenía la esperanza de que él aun estuviera en el corredor, pero no fue así. Descalza corrió lo más que pudo pero al salir del edificio Hinata resbalo contra el suelo antes de que pudiera siquiera darle alcance. Y vio como el auto del Uchiha se perdía entre la espesa nieve.

"S-Sasuke..." Soltó a la nada.

Vago por las calles, hasta que al fin decidio volver a su casa. Poco a poco la luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse entre las espesas nubes.

La mansión Uchiha lucia desolada y falta de vida.

No había nadie que lo recibiera y ese día se sentía muy solo. Entró y camino por los largos pasillos, hasta que se detuvo en el invernadero que había sido de su mujer.

Las plantas habían muerto, porque él jamás permitio que nadie tocara las flores que Karín cuidó con tanto esmero. Al pasar por donde estaban los rosales, vio dos hermosas rosas rojas, que por milagro habían nacido la noche anterior, no había otra explicación. Estaba sorprendido, no lograba entender como habían brotado en tanto frío. Recordó que ella nombraba a sus plantas favoritas y debajo de la maceta escribía dicho apelativo. Levanto con cuidado para ver de cuales se trataban y ahogo un sollozo.

"Amor de Hinata"

¿Por qué? ¿Porqué precisamente esas rosas? Las cogió entre sus manos y una se desprendió, las palabras de su esposa resonaron en su mente.

"Si alguna se desprende del rosal, debes darla a alguien de quien te vayas a despedir, será un bonito detalle..."

"Karin... No podría..."

Llorando se alejo rumbo a los jardines, alli cuatro tumbas sobresalían de entre el manto blanco que cubría el paisaje.

"Padre, madre, hermano... Me hacen mucha falta... Y tu, esposa mía, a pesar del tiempo no he podido olvidarte. Se que te hice una promesa  
y te he fallado al enamorarme de alguien más. Solo basto verla una vez para darme cuenta de que mi corazón ya le pertenecía. Y quiero que sepas qué te amaré, siempre lo haré pero debo rehacer mi vida con la mujer que ahora ocupa mi mente y mi corazón. No me preguntes que ó como ocurrió, porque yo ni siquiera puedo explicarmelo.  
Adiós, Karín..." Dicho esto coloco la rosa de color rojo y el retrato que guardara con tanto amor sobre la nieve que tapizaba el sepulcro donde descansaban los restos aquella a la que juró amar más allá de la muerte.

Una suave brisa le dio de lleno revolviendo sus negros cabellos. Sentía que era el espirítu de ella aceptando su decisión, después de todo, él merecia ser felíz.

Hinata interpretaba una triste melodía en su violín, pensando en Sasuke, en sus besos, en sus caricias. En su voz diciendole: "Todo estará bien"

Dos gruesas lágrimas pendieron de sus gruesas pestañas y recorrieron su faz con lentitud.

¿Porque tenia que haberse enamorado de él?

¡Solo se había hecho falsas ilusiones!

Siguió tocando, tal vez la música conseguiría ayudarle a olvidar un poco y a no sentir esa profunda tristeza.

No iría a la fiesta de navidad, no deseaba encontrarse con él.

Lo mejor sería renunciar a su trabajo y conseguir otro. Se detuvo para ver el reloj que estaba en la pared, faltaban solamente dos horas para el baile. Inmediatamente después reaunudo la pieza que estaba ejecutando.

Sasuke miraba de vez en cuando la entrada del salón, pero ella aún no aparecía.

"Te ves nervioso" Hizo notar su amigo.

"Sabes que es la primera vez en muchos años que vengo a estas reuniones..." Explico.

"Dijiste que me presentarías a una de tus amigas..." Solto risueño el chico que tenía enfrente.

"Aquí viene..." Murmuro.

"Sasuke, en realidad no puedo aceptar que estes aqui. Creeme, por un momento pensé que..." Ella se detuvo al ver al hombre que estaba junto a su amigo.

"Sakura, te presento al señor Naruto Namikaze." Dijo el moreno presentando a los dos muchachos.

Naruto observo a la chica y para él era sin lugar a dudas la más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida. Por su parte la peli rosa era victima de un fuerte sonrojo, el rubio aquel era demasiado guapo y atrayente. Todo a su alrededor se veía nublado y solo él estaba claro en su mente.

"Ah... Y-yo..." Soltó la Haruno incoherentemente y observo al muchacho de ojos azules mirar al techo.

"¿No es muerdago?" Dicho esto Sakura se le abalanzo a los brazos dandole un fuerte beso, ante la mirada atonita de los dos hombres que estaban presentes.

Naruto correspondio a la muestra de afecto de la chica y Sasuke se retiro de allí, dejandolos solos.

No hubo tiempo de reclamarle a la peli rosa lo que había hecho con Hinata, ya que muy probablemente no la vería en todo el resto de la velada.

Pasaron las horas.

El baile estaba a punto de finalizar y Hinata nunca se presento. Sasuke estaba muy triste, pero sabía disimularlo a la perfección.

Pronto el lugar fue vaciandose por completo hasta que quedo el solo, Sakura se había despedido al igual que Naruto desde hacia un buen rato y ahora estaba sentado en una silla lamentando su suerte.

Los pasos de alguien mas resonaron en el recinto, pero como él lloraba no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba.

Realmente no le importaba.

El sonido de un violín rompio el silencio y una canción conocida pronto comenzo a vibrar en su mente.

"Nessun Dorma..." Murmuró.

"La canto la noche que estuvimos juntos..." Dijo la voz de su interlocutora.

"Hinata" El se levantó y la observo tocar ese instrumento que vio en la casa de ella.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro y zapatos de tacón alto que estilizaban su figura. Su cabello estaba suelto y le caía como cascada sobre la espalda. Lucia como un ángel y el creía que solo se trataba de una ilusión.

Ella paro de ejecutar la melodía y se acerco firmemente.

Alzo una mano y limpio suavemente las gotas de agua salada que bajaban por las mejillas del moreno. El estaba atonito y con lentitud cogio fuertemente la mano de ella para plasmar un tierno beso en su palma.

"Le amo, Sasuke..." Soltó y el joven Uchiha vio que agachaba la mirada apenada."Y-yo se que u-usted jamas volvera a amar y y-yo solo quería despedirme..." Dijo al fin.

"¿Estás loca? Jamas te dejaría ir, porque yo te amo... Porque para mí tu eres todo lo que he soñado... ¡Te amo, Hinata Hyuuga!..." Mientras le decia esto, él había tomado su rostro con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarle fijamente, porque la joven intentaba desviar su vista en otro punto del salón.

Sus ojos perlados brillaron al escuchar esas palabras de boca del hombre que amaba, haciendola la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Él la beso apasionadamente con todo el amor que le profesaba, para Sasuke era lo más hermoso que Dios le había dado como recompensa a su sufrimiento.

Se daba cuenta de que fue un veinticinco de diciembre cuando perdió parte de su vida y fue también el mismo día, años después, que recupero todo de nueva cuenta.

"Felíz navidad, amada mía..." Le dijo sonriendo.

"¡Felíz navidad!" Le dijo la chica antes de volver a besar sus labios nuevamente.

Sin duda alguna, el destino prometía mejor vida para los dos y serían inmensamente felices.

Fin


End file.
